


【锤基/盾铁】Sex Match （双层巴士系列）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 完结连载 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 4篇4P。非常黄，你能想到的关键词这里都有，小心晕车写作日期大约为17年11月，早期作品非常稚嫩，请谨慎阅读





	1. 高智商组的较量

私设背景：二零一八，世界和平，复联解散，超英成家。Tony.Stark突然对盔甲丧失了兴趣，曾经的钢铁侠居然迷起了游戏开发。最近，Stark工业新出品了一款成人游戏，身为总裁不先试用一下又怎么能放心地交给顾客呢？

　　当Tony来找Loki的时候，Loki觉得这是个坏主意。  
“你在开玩笑吗？”占有欲极强的邪神皱起眉头，“我才不会让别人看着我们做。”  
　　“嘿！放松点驯鹿，这是互利共赢的事，”Tony摇了摇手上的游戏盒，“你不想玩点不一样的吗？”  
　　“……该不会是你那个上世纪的男朋友对你硬不起来了吧？”被叫驯鹿的人反讽道。  
　　“我们好得很，还用不着一千岁的老头指教。”  
　　“你！”多年不搞事的邪神恼怒了起来。  
　　“怎么，不是老头？那你可要证明给我看。”  
　　“……好啊，我倒要看看，区区人类拿什么跟我比。”Loki若有所思地笑了起来。Tony满意地打开游戏盒：  
　　“规则很简单，我们随机抽取上面的指令，系统会根据我们的表现和对方的反应进行评分……”  
　　[任务]  
　　难度：★★★  
　　总指示：口交，并使攻方各出精至少两次  
　　基神大帝的任务：穿丁字裤和女式连裤袜，获得吻痕。  
　　老子超有钱的任务：穿兔女郎服装，假装自己是一只兔子。  
　　……  
　　“这是什么鬼题目！！！”托尼崩溃了。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”Loki笑得前仰后合“这叫什么，自己挖坑自己跳？”  
　　……  
　　Steve跟Thor推门进来，不约而同地愣住了——kingsize的大床上，身着渔网丝袜的Loki与戴着兔耳，穿着齐臀抹胸裙的Tony脸颊红红地面对面靠在一起，见他们进来不约而同地转向门口，露出一个灿烂的微笑。  
　　“欢迎回家！”  
　　“你们在玩什么？”Steve皱着眉上前几步，握住Tony的肩将紧贴在一起的两人拉开，沉浸在这种视觉冲击力中的Thor有些不悦地开口：“别碰我弟弟！”  
　　“Honey,别那么死板。”Tony对Steve露出一个意味深长的笑容：“今晚一起来好不好？”  
　　“这……”Steve脸瞬间通红，他转头看向另一个金发大个子，却见他眼中却闪过一丝惊喜的光，点点头道：“一起吧。”Thor说着，也来到床边，着迷似的吻上Loki的脚踝，修长的双腿被包裹在黑色网眼中更显修长，当他看到这双腿的时候就已经走不动路了。  
　　“哥哥……”Loki略一挣扎便任由兄长色情地舔舐自己的脚踝，软软地一声唤便让Thor呼吸粗重了起来，嘴下也有些不知轻重，把可怜的脚踝啃得红红一片，右手来回抚摸着他的大腿，让Loki舒服地轻哼出声。  
　　“Steve~”Tony可怜巴巴地望着自己的男朋友，配上一身可爱又性感的兔子服装，简直是犯规。Steve无奈，只好脱掉自己的上衣，露出结实的上半身，正要欺身压下来，Tony却按住了他，舔舔嘴唇道：  
　　“小兔子想吃胡萝卜。”  
　　“……God.”Steve僵直了脊背，看着Tony跪在他面前，用牙齿缓缓拉下他的裤链，“胡萝卜”几乎是迫不及待地从裤子里跳出来了。Tony伸出舌头舔了一下敏感的龟头，用手握住根部，津津有味地添了起来。  
　　Loki看到Tony已经开始做任务了，有些心急地推开Thor，一把扯掉他的裤子，对哥哥眨眨眼道：  
　　“换我帮你了。”Loki握住他粗壮的茎身，有些费力地将龟头纳入口中，将尖利的牙齿收起来。Thor的那里实在是太大了，导致他不可能完全吞下，只能舔着上半部分，用手抚慰他的卵蛋和根部。  
　　“呼哧……呼哧……”Thor喘着粗气，看着弟弟张着小嘴努力吞咽着，唇角因为无法合拢而流下口水，从这个角度可以看到他在丁字裤里鼓起的阴茎，胸口的嫣红……他鼓励地抚摸着Loki的长发，阴茎又涨大了一圈。  
　　“嗯……”比起Loki可怜兮兮的吞咽，Tony则显得游刃有余多了。虽然Steve的肉棒也比常人要粗大一些，但他就像是贪吃的小兔子，将肉棒上上下下舔了个遍，甚至将脑袋埋进毛发里吮吸卵蛋，让Steve差点被吸出来。  
　　“先生，你的胡萝卜很好吃。”Tony眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，将龟头吃进嘴里，柔嫩的舌抵着马眼，缓缓靠近以吃得更深。Steve感到下半身都被包裹在温暖高热的天堂，低下头看去，Tony脸上鼓鼓的，却还是努力吞咽着，配上挺翘臀部上毛绒绒的尾巴和兔耳，让他再也忍不住，将手指插进他的发间用力拉向自己。  
　　“唔……！”Tony睁大双眼，口中的性器毫无征兆地顶到了喉咙里，眼睛被刺激地蒙上一层水雾。Steve控制着他替自己口交，眼睛发红地看向身旁另一对纠缠起来的人影。只见平日里傲慢的邪神主动套弄着Thor的性器，任由Thor像抚弄小猫那样抚摸着他，Steve没见过他们的这一面，平时总是无原则宠溺弟弟的人在床上却散发着强烈的压迫感，能让Loki跪服。  
　　眼前的活春宫更刺激着Steve膨胀的性欲，他收回目光专注操起自家“小兔子”的嘴，“小兔子”被粗大阴茎压地几乎喘不过气，连干呕都只能憋在嗓子里。他几乎无法睁眼，每次被压向Steve，眼睛都会陷进浓密的毛发里，浓烈的雄性气味让他的腿根微微发颤，内里渴望着被粗大欲望填满。他呜呜噎噎地接受着胡萝卜先生的“投喂”，眼睛里蓄满的泪水，在下一次抽动的时候溢出眼眶。口水、泪水将原本整洁的脸弄得脏兮兮的，Tony抬眼看向Steve，希望男人能放过自己，他已经完全忘记任务了。  
　　“你现在看上去完全就是一只小兔子。”Steve抹掉他眼角的泪，看着他红红的眼眶，低吼一声，加快了冲撞速度。Tony美丽的小脸几乎要被大肉棒塞变形了，被大力顶着只能用胳膊勉强支撑自己的身体。终于，在一个窒息的深挺过后，一股浓稠的精液被直接射进Tony的喉咙，有一些进了气管，呛地Tony用力将Steve推出去低下头拼命咳嗽，Steve有些后悔自己的冲动，心疼地拍着他的脊背。  
　　“Tony，你没事吧？”  
　　“咳咳……我……没……咳咳……”  
　　“Steve，你太粗暴了。”Thor不赞成地开口道，Steve红着脸低下头查看，等Tony终于从咳嗽中缓过来，他发现那张脸真是糟糕地可怕，各种乱七八糟的液体分布在脸上，加上红红的眼睛和嘴角，让Steve心疼极了，胡乱帮他擦了几下。  
　　“Tony，我下次不会那么做了。”  
　　“用别的方式补偿我怎么样。”Tony缓过神来，嘴角噙着笑，一把将Steve推倒，跨坐在他身上，“小兔子下面的洞也想吃胡萝卜。”  
　　“……Tony……”Steve眼神一暗。  
　　另一边，Loki费力的取悦反而让Thor更难受了，他不舍得让弟弟替自己深喉，但只是这样浅浅的吞咽根本缓解不了欲望，尤其是穿成那样的Loki跪在他身下的时候，体内的火越烧越旺。但Loki没有停下来的意思，争强好胜的他一定要用口帮助Thor射出来才有机会获胜，可是自己的下颌都酸得不像样子了，Thor还是没有要射的迹象。  
　　“唔……”胸前的乳首被Thor捏住玩弄，Loki舒适地叹息一声，挺起上半身将自己靠近Thor，口中的性器进得更深，Thor阴茎一跳，手下稍一用力，敏感的乳头都被掐地发红，又痛又爽的感觉让Loki微微颤抖着身子，他不顾一切地为哥哥做起了深喉。  
　　“弟弟，可以了。”  
　　“唔……”Loki摇着头，拼命将肉棒压地更深，眼角不争气地流下泪水，粗大的阴茎将口腔填地满满当当，嗓子深处干呕的欲望却让龟头被推挤地更舒适。Thor忘记了思考，任由Loki主动替他深喉，结实的胸膛出了一层薄汗。  
　　“Loki……”他不自觉抓紧了对方光滑的黑发，主动挺起胯部将阴茎送地更深，紫红的茎身只剩根部还在外面，与他雪白的肤色形成鲜明对比。滚烫的性器仿佛要将Loki烫化似的，长期被开发的身体被灼得发热，他几乎立刻忆起了这根肉棒是怎样让自己一次次攀上情欲巅峰的，无人抚慰的阴茎悄悄翘起，后穴也产生了难以言喻的空虚。Loki强忍着干呕的欲望，一次次将Thor的肉棒吞得更深，紧张的喉管压迫着Thor的龟头，Thor在射精的前一秒将自己的阴茎拔出来，可还是晚了一步，下一刻，喷涌而出的浊白精液射在了对方脸上，头发上，甚至还有一些溅到了他来不及合拢的嘴里，而他看上去不但没有生气，还伸出舌头帮他把马眼上剩余的液体舔干净，用手指抹下脸上的液体，津津有味地吮吸起了手指。  
　　“够了。”刚刚疲软下去的阴茎又有抬头的趋势，他握住那只作恶的手正要压下来，Loki却小腿一勾将他压在自己身下。  
　　“该你满足我了。”Loki揉了揉酸痛的下颚，勾起一个魅惑的笑容，跨坐在他身上。  
　　“嗯……Loki……”Thor又惊喜又意外，要知道平时弟弟主动的时候屈指可数，今天不知道是怎么了，或许是有别人在的缘故，让他好胜心大起。Thor的阴茎重新硬了起来，他一把撕开弟弟的丝袜，拨开那几乎没有存在感的丁字裤，把手指插入到弟弟的后穴，却发现那里触感湿热松软，显然是提前做过扩张了。  
　　“Fuck！”Thor咒骂一声，他现在明白了，这两个小家伙是存了心勾引他们，不知道又在比什么。他毫不客气地扶住弟弟的胯部，对准那个小穴插进去。  
　　“Tony……”  
　　Steve惊讶地看着Tony将裙摆撩起，底下什么也没穿，用赤裸的会阴处夹着他的阴茎摩擦，这让Steve很快又硬了起来。Tony扶着它对准自己的穴口，屁股一沉坐了下去。  
“嗯……吃到了……”被男人的巨大填满的Tony发出满意的喟叹，这个姿势让Steve进地更深，以往很少碰到的内壁深处被肏到，Tony两手扶着Steve的腰侧以保持平衡，接着就缓缓动了起来。  
“哈啊……太深了……肚子会破掉……”  
Tony上下摆动着臀部，双手与Steve十指相扣，以支撑上半身的重量。他眼神涣散没有焦距，放声呻吟着破碎的句子，上半身小幅度地前后晃着，体内的肉棒无意中擦过前列腺，立即将他的声音陡然拔高。  
　　“啊——操到了——”Tony承受不了地弓起腰，却让“胡萝卜”正好抵在那个快感的源泉上，Steve这时将他压向自己，吻上他的唇。  
　　“唔——唔嗯——”Tony拼命扭动臀部想要摆脱过多的刺激，但他像是被钉在对方身上了一样动不了，透明的粘液从前端流出，所有的感官几乎都消失了，只剩下后穴和唇舌纠缠在一起的部分快感是那么强烈。Tony很快就被推上一个小高潮，内壁肌肉收缩着，让Steve差点泄出来。  
　　这时Thor已经操进Loki的身体，有力的手臂托起他的臀部，又用力压向自己，完全没有给他适应的时间。  
　　“慢点，哥哥……”本来掌握主动权的Loki这时候却被操哭了，Thor巨大的肉棒是他无论被操多少次都无法习惯的，肉壁像是被强行破开一样胀痛，但身体却不由自主地渴望更多。他已经习惯了粗暴的性爱，自虐般地挺胯配合着Thor以吞地更深，而这使他更愉悦。  
　　“你不是喜欢我这样吗，嗯？”Thor有些凶狠地盯着他失神的脸，“爽得都说不出话了吧。”  
　　“嗯……再用力点……”Loki回应似的呢喃，咬紧牙关忍受着被贯穿的痛苦和快感，Thor支起上半身，将他抱在怀里发狠地耸动，Loki被顶地呻吟出声。  
　　“哈啊……太多了……Thor……”  
　　“真该让别人看看你的样子，”Thor抬起Loki的下巴迫使他转向右边，“像个婊子一样坐在我身上，被我干得翻白眼。”Loki的目光无法聚焦在对面两人脸上，但他知道自己的表情一定淫荡地可怕，会被注视的恐惧让他全身都变得敏感，连胸口的乳粒在Thor坚硬的胸膛摩擦都觉得过于刺激。  
　　Steve闻言转过头去，看到Loki一幅被操服的样子，再看看自己身上这个还欲求不满地揉弄着自己的乳首，明明已经爽得哭出来了还不愿意停下，无奈又好笑。  
　　“看看别人，我真该，好好检讨一下自己，不是个合格的男友。”  
　　“哈啊……胡萝卜先生……最棒了……”意乱情迷的Tony已经不知道自己在说什么了，Steve托住他的臀部将他抱起，就着插入的姿势向窗边移动。  
　　“啊……Steve！”Tony不得不用双腿夹紧他以防止自己掉下去，体内的阴茎随着每一步走动大力地顶着他，让他除了尖叫发不出别的声音，可这还不算完，Steve将他压在玻璃窗上，抬着臀部猛干，Tony后背在冰凉的玻璃上摩擦，下体却被火热填满，而他就是再放纵也知道在窗边很容易就会被看到。  
　　“哈啊……Steve……别在这里！”  
　　“你夹得我更紧了，Tony。”Steve微笑着吻着他鼻尖，“怕被人看到吗？”  
　　“呜……你说什么啊……”Tony哭出声来，“我怕……”  
　　“怕就夹紧我，别掉下去。”Steve甩了甩被汗水黏在额上的碎发，耸动胯部大力操干起他的肉穴，Tony体内分泌的液体被拍打着不断发出水声。  
　　而另一边Thor也发狠地干着弟弟，两个引诱自己情人的罪魁祸首被干地只能哭泣呻吟，全然没有了之前自信满满的样子，比赛更是被抛在脑后，一时间卧室里全是白花花的肉体，还有此起彼伏的呻吟和肉体拍打声。  
　　听着别人的声音更加剧了刺激，Loki眼前一白，大量精液争先涌出马眼，甬道里剧烈痉挛着。  
　　Tony的阴茎半硬不软，淡色的精液却不断流出，居然光靠着后穴潮吹了三分钟，Steve在长时间不断颤动的肉穴中实在难以继续，用力将Tony压向自己，用浊白的精液填满了他。  
　　“Loki……我的Loki……”Thor忍到现在也已经竭尽全力，他又快速顶了几十下，同时将Loki的高潮时间拉长，这才低吼一声射在了Loki穴肉深处。  
　　Tony瘫软地伏在Steve身上，也不管体内还有性器，任由他抱着自己走进浴室。Thor也扯过毯子裹住弟弟，抱着他去另一间浴室。清理后Tony和Loki都疲惫地躺倒在床上，两个金发大个子去阳台抽烟。  
　　“听着Thor，我有个想法……”Steve脸颊还有点红，局促地开口道。  
　　“我猜你跟我想的一样。”Thor摸摸下巴，露出一个意味深长的笑容。  
　　室内。  
　　“什么？！你不可能赢过我！”Loki盯着屏幕上的结果失控地大叫。  
　　“小点声驯鹿，你嗓子都哑了。”Tony得意地翘起唇角，“事实就是，我的技巧确实比你好。”  
　　“一定是你动了什么手脚吧，”Loki愤怒地扯过毯子背对他，“你以为我就不会吗？下次等着瞧！”  
　　“我才没有！输不起的家伙。”


	2. 大胸组的对决

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假装被强奸……

　  
　　Loki醒来时，发现自己和Tony被反剪住手臂扔在地毯上，嘴上都封了静电胶布。  
　　“唔！”Loki愤怒地叫了一声，拼命扭动身子，可不知那绳索是什么材质，无论他怎么努力也无法挣脱，他又尝试分身法术，居然连这个也失效。Loki放弃了挣扎，一旁刚刚醒来的Tony经历了同样的过程，结果自然也是一无所获，不过好在他们意识到自己不是一个人，还有个倒霉蛋陪着自己呢。向来不对付的两人都觉得出了一口恶气，虽然转眼想到自己的状况也不容乐观。  
　　门突然被大力踹开，两个赤裸着上身的金发壮汉一前一后地走进来，同样的金发与蓝色眼珠，加上同样健硕的肌肉，简直像是从什么美男流水线上走出来的模特，只是无论什么流水线都不可能生产出这样特别的两人。Tony的神经紧绷，他发现Loki的也是，他们都为即将到来的事而惴惴不安，飙升的肾上腺素让他们心跳加速，不知是恐惧还是兴奋的急促呼吸在空旷的室内格外明显。  
　　“瞧瞧是谁来了？伟大的钢铁侠，还有一个美人。”倒三角身材的金发大个子来到Tony面前，毫不掩饰的火辣目光有如实质般扫过他微微起伏的胸膛。  
　　“我要那个绿眼睛的。”更壮一些的金发壮汉径直走到Loki面前，舔舔下唇。  
　　“正合我意。”  
　　Steve蹲下身扯开Tony衬衫的扣子，带着凉意的手指一路向下，昂贵的西装裤在手中碎成布条，接着准确无误地握住了Tony的分身。  
　　“唔！”命根子被人握住，Tony羞红了脸，却不敢乱动，只能用一双惹人怜惜的大眼瞪着对方。Steve凑到他耳边，舌尖轻轻挑逗着他的耳廓，成功将那里变得像熟透的浆果一样红。Tony难捱地缩起脖子试图躲避又痒又情动的感觉，但无孔不入的灵巧舌头不会给他这个机会，甚至变本加厉。  
　　“别那么看着我，我会忍不住立即要了你的。”  
　　Tony沉默地闭上眼，但微微颤抖的睫毛和上半身显示出他心里是多么不平静。  
　　“我真想听听你美妙的声音。”Steve一手缓缓撸动着，另一只手撕掉Tony嘴上封的胶带，大力握紧他的下巴，强迫Tony半张着嘴迎接他潮湿的吻。  
　　另一个歹徒急吼吼地脱了Loki的裤子，也不管对方在自己身上蹬了几个脚印，这人力气极大，一把攥住了他乱蹬的脚腕，顺势将自己挤进Loki腿间。  
　　“嘿嘿，小美人你别动，我不想伤着你。”  
　　“唔——”Loki疯狂扭动着上身，看起来却有点欲拒还迎的意思。歹徒将手伸进他的衣领，几乎毫不费力地就将他的地球人衬衫扯开，赤裸的胸膛暴露在冰冷的空气中，随即被一双滚烫的大手包裹住。  
　　“嗯——”胸前异样的感觉让Loki嗓子里发出一声闷哼，敏感的乳粒被粗粝的掌心摩挲，居然该死的舒服。  
　　Thor已经半勃的巨物抵在Loki会阴处，俯下身去舔舐着对方的乳头，原本还有点抗拒的Loki立即软了半边身子，背在身后的肘部无力地支撑着快要倒下的身体。Thor又将手放到他后腰向自己拉近。“你的乳头怎么比女人还要敏感。”他恶劣的调戏让Loki眼眶变红，他想说自己从前不是这样的，可是他无法开口。长久被爱人滋润的成熟身体经不起一点挑逗，只是被吮吸乳头下体就有勃起的迹象。Loki难能可贵地害羞了，脸颊浮起一片绯红。  
　　“唔嗯——”口水顺着无法合拢的唇角流下，Tony被吻地迷迷糊糊，Steve强势的舌尖在他口腔里肆虐，深深地吸吮着他的唇瓣和舌尖，仿佛要从那上面榨取津液。他在亲吻的间隙不失时机地称赞道：“你是甜味的，知道吗？”炙热的鼻息让Tony觉得自己脸快被烫伤了。“我猜你不知道，你那个没有情趣的男朋友满足不了你，瞧瞧，你都硬得滴水了。”  
　　在口水不受控制地滴落在皱得不像样子的衣领上时，Steve总算松开了他。  
　　“他才不是没有情趣。”Tony瞳孔有些失焦，仍旧逼迫自己看着对方。  
　　“别急着辩解，陌生人都让你这么激动，还不能说明问题吗？你就是不知餍足的小猫。”Steve挑起一边眉毛，似乎是在说“等着看好戏吧”，低下头去深深地含住了Tony已经硬挺的性器。  
　　“啊——”一声不属于他的，甜蜜的呻吟从唇缝逸出。Tony难为情地别过头去，但下身被温暖口腔包裹着的强烈快感根本不容忽视。金色的脑袋极有技巧地吞吐着他的分身，那条灵活的舌头时不时舔过敏感的龟头，一只手还不断亵玩着两个卵蛋。  
　　“Fuck……”Tony支撑不住地仰面倒下，躺在地毯上不断喘息，“别，别这样……”从这个角度可以看到摩擦地红红的唇瓣吞吐着自己，没有哪个男人禁得住这种情景的诱惑，更何况对方并不丑，如果他不是胳膊被绑着，说不定要按着这个金色的脑袋替自己深喉。  
　　“你这里可是很乐意我这么做。”Steve坏心一笑，舌尖在马眼上一旋，酥麻的电流让Tony眼前一白，就这样射出了一道精液，弄脏了自己的下腹和对方的双唇。  
　　“……被我说中了，你就是欠操。”Steve伸手抹掉自己嘴唇上的精液，沾着精液的手指捅开了Tony的后穴。  
　　Thor摩擦着他的下体，滚烫的热度隔着几层布料传导到Loki身上，几乎要烫伤他。仅仅摩擦的快感并不令人满足，Thor将Loki翻转过去，继续分开他的腿根，露出身后紧闭的粉红穴口。  
　　“先让你舒服舒服，知道我的好处。”Thor露出一个对方看不见的笑容，Loki觉得身后一热，对方粗重的呼吸喷洒在他尾椎附近，接着一个湿热的东西舔上了……立即意识到那是什么，Loki艰难地转过头，看到金灿灿的脑袋埋在他股间，不等他细细思考，对方的舌尖就顺着穴口的褶皱探进了他的甬道内。  
　　“唔——！”触电般的快感顺着脊椎传来，自己也很少照顾到的地方被柔软的舌尖舔舐，舌头上的小突起都格外明显，粗糙的舌苔划过每一处皮肤，将穴口的褶皱抚平。这太难为情了，Loki拼命摇着头，口中发出呜呜噎噎的呻吟，可惜Thor完全没有注意到，他两只大手分开柔软的臀瓣，津津有味地舔着粉色的桃源，还时不时发出啧啧的水声。他粗糙的胡茬磨地Loki一阵痒痛，动作却是少有的温柔，简直让人无法与罪犯联系在一起。Loki禁不住收缩着后穴，体内的空虚越发明显了，再这样下去他怕自己会忍不住摇摆着臀部请求对方侵犯自己。  
　　怎么会这样呢？他是来自仙宫的邪神，此刻却以屈辱的姿势趴在地上被这个壮汉猥亵。委屈给他翠绿的眼珠蒙上一层水汽，让这双原本犀利的眼睛变得无辜又可怜。  
　　Thor模拟性交那样用舌头浅浅抽插着，逼得Loki不由自主地将臀部送进他怀里，主动追逐着他。Thor抬起头，正对上Loki水漉漉的绿眼，下体狠狠一跳。  
　　“等不及了吧。”Thor舔舔有些干的嘴唇，解开裤头，一根绝对不属于人类的粗长性器迫不及待地跳了出来。  
　　“你怎么这么湿。”Steve皱眉在紧致的穴肉里搅动着，“刚被操过？”  
　　“没、没有……”Tony不知道要如何辩解，本来自己打算提前润滑给爱人一个惊喜，结果方便了这伙歹徒。  
　　“噢，等你的小情人啊，可惜他不会来救你，你叫破喉咙也没用。”Steve用指腹狠狠地碾过内壁上一个不易察觉的小突起。  
　　“别，别碰那里！”Tony尖叫一声，刚刚才射过的阴茎又有抬头的趋势。对方不依不饶地继续搔刮着那一点。  
　　“这么有感觉？”确认似的反复按压，抠挖着那一点，Steve满意地看到对方剧烈抖动起来，前端像失禁一样流着透明的腺液。  
　　“不行，啊————”Tony像濒死的鱼一般无力挣扎着，硬毛地毯磨得背部的皮肤生疼也浑然不觉，所有感官都集中在臀缝间那个隐秘的肉穴内，生理性泪水顺着眼角流进耳廓，他觉得自己在慢慢脱水。  
　　“你杀了我吧……”Tony无力承受地哭喊着。  
　　“我怎么舍得杀了你呢，甜心。”Steve终于停下了手中的动作，将作恶多端的手指抽出，还恶意在他雪白的臀肉上擦拭了一下。“我要肏进你淫荡的身体，射满你的肚子。”  
　　Steve拉下裤链，露出蓄势待发的勃大性器，没有给予对方任何适应时间，就立即、毫不留情地捅进那个泛着水光的肉穴。  
　　“唔——唔——”Loki惊恐地感受到身后的巨大，怎么会……就这样直接进去自己一定会死的。对方似乎看出了他的忧虑，在他臀瓣上不轻不重地拍了一下，调笑道：“听说你们那个星人都是双性？老子今天就来验验货，看是不是跟娘们一样骚。”Thor两只大手分开他的臀瓣，不由分说将自己火热的巨物肏进后穴，立刻，他被潮湿的软肉紧紧地包裹起来。  
　　“操，你还真会流水。”Thor用力拍了一下Loki弹性十足的臀部，惹来跪趴着的人一声哀嚎。Loki眼睛一眨，豆大的泪水滚落下来。他被强暴了，以这么惨烈的方式……粗壮的茎身将穴口褶皱完全撑开，撕裂的痛混合着被填满的餍足，臀部不断被大力揉搓，拍打，一定肿起来了。他觉得自己堕落极了，在这样粗暴的性事中居然得到了快乐，心尖一阵悸动。  
　　“真是骚货，装得三贞九烈似的。”Thor毫不留情地大力操干起来，沉重的卵蛋时不时拍打在穴口，发出淫靡的肉体拍打声。他将有些碍事的长发甩在身后，转头得意地对同伙说道：“我这个还是湿的。”  
　　“我这个也是。”Steve顾不上同伙的攀比，这具肉体比他想象的还要好，每当他操到深处那些软肉就会震颤着包裹他的龟头，每次抽出甬道又将他吸得格外紧。“我开始嫉妒你男人了。”Steve不停律动着下半身，“我改了主意，要把你藏起来，以后只给我操。”  
　　“啊……他……嗯……不会放过你的……”Tony无力地瘫软着上半身，这个人体力好得吓人，他双腿被扛在肩头，整个人都几乎被提了起来，背部悬空地接受侵犯，着力点就是下身被肏开的肉穴，大部分体重都压在那里，Steve不得不用最大的力度挺进以抵抗阻力。  
　　“啊，嗯……轻、轻点……”Tony受不了地哭出声。太用力了，肠道像是被碾碎一般，被大力握着的大腿也有些肿痛，之后一定会留下屈辱的印记，昭示着他是怎样被粗暴地占有。可是最难以接受的，却是体内的敏感点在被顶撞途中源源不绝地传递着快意。他绷紧了脚趾，被动承接着一波又一波濒临高潮的快感。Steve感受到裹紧自己的肉壁开始痉挛，知道对方已经被自己干得快射了，便加快了抽插速度，专攻他的敏感点。  
　　“啊————”Tony瞳孔扩大，眼前一白，阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出一道稀薄的精水，Steve被高潮中的肉穴夹得差点泄出来，待他这波高潮过去，泄愤似的继续大力操干起来。  
　　“不碰前面都能射，你还真是淫荡得厉害。”  
　　“停，停下！”还处在不应期的Tony根本受不了无间歇的侵犯，他乱蹬着腿想要将对方踢开，Steve心烦地一下子将自己抽出来，改为侧躺的姿势提起Tony一条腿，从身后进入了他。  
　　“哈啊——”  
　　“别挑战我的耐心，蜜糖。”  
　　Tony惊恐地感受到，体内的硕大似乎又变大了一些，比刚刚更深入地楔入他的体内。  
　　“我操得你爽不爽，嗯？”Thor挺动胯部将自己送入湿热的洞穴内，又飞快抽出，如此循环。被堵着嘴的Loki并不能作答，但他能从对方滴着水的阴茎和越来越顺利的抽插中看出来。  
　　“我看挺爽的，你怎么这么多水，润滑液都不用。”他喜欢用语言羞辱受害者，并会为成功感到对方吸得更紧而兴奋起来。“操，你喜欢我这样，对吗？你下面快把我夹断了。”他发狠地拽住对方头发，一次比一次用力，像是恨不得把自己也挤进对方的身体。Loki嗓子里发出哽咽的哀鸣，泪水不断从绿宝石似的眼睛里滚落，汇聚在地毯上洇出一块深色的水渍，身下他的勃起随着每次顶弄摩擦在粗糙的地毯上，可怜兮兮地泛着红，马眼却兴奋地流泪，将那一块的地毯也变成深色的。  
　　Thor没说错，他会因为这些羞辱而羞耻得兴奋起来，深埋在他屁股里的东西炙热而坚硬，深深地破开他的肉体，撕裂他的灵魂，一些灵魂的碎片回到了故乡，不是那个已经消失的，而是常年寒冷幽暗，空无一人的故乡；另一半却在翻滚着岩浆的地狱，苏特尔特的目光让他无所遁形，被丢进滚烫的火海；意识回笼的时候，他的肉身依然在这里遭受折磨，他毫不怀疑这里就是地狱。  
　　救我，哥哥。  
　　身上人的动作一顿，仿佛受到远古的召唤，他呆呆地看着身下被自己蹂躏得布满了红痕的雪白肉体。Thor从背后抱住他，指引着他跨坐在自己身上。  
　　“我就是在救你。”Thor按着他的胯部，坚硬的巨物破开变为深红的穴肉。  
　　Loki无声地痉挛着，将白浊直直地射在自己的小腹上，他再无力支撑自己的身心，疲惫地靠在对方胸膛上，将自己献祭给这场肉体的狂欢。  
　　“为什么……你……不会……停。”Tony第一次感受到无法支配身体的恐怖，金发的壮汉像是永不知疲倦的机器，他甚至错觉对方会这样干到天亮依然金枪不倒。  
　　“我可以像这样一整天。”  
　　Steve的目光紧随他们身下交合的地方，他暗红的性器在对方微微泛着粉色的白皙臀肉中进出，暗金色的毛发时不时会刮过穴口，引来对方细微的抽泣，又或者是被操到前列腺所导致。他十分满意这具肉体的诚实，他是个老派的人，不喜欢那些曲意逢迎或是强装镇定。  
　　“你真听话，蜜糖，叫声老公听听如何？”他依然有空分出一只手握住对方的前端，指腹搔刮着马眼，逼出更多液体与服从。  
　　“哈啊……你……做梦……”Tony将脑袋埋进粗糙的地毯，脸颊被绒毛刺痛也在所不惜，不愿面对这一切似的。  
　　“这就不乖了。”Steve转换角度，次次都操着肉壁上的小突起。  
　　“啊——别……那里……”Tony不知道是第几次哭出声了，他无可奈何地妥协，“老，老公……”  
　　“大点声，亲爱的。”Steve啃咬着他的耳垂，“我听不见。”  
　　“呜……老公……”Tony真的快崩溃了，这个完全陌生的人是谁？  
　　坐着的姿势让Thor进入到不可思议的深度，Loki有种肚子被捅穿的错觉，他觉得有几次真的顶到了胃部。对方的粗长远非正常人类所能承受，Loki突然庆幸自己有着还算强健的体魄，不然大概真的会被干死。对方的火热一次次摩擦过体内的敏感点，Loki惊恐地发现射过一次的身体将每一道褶皱都变成了敏感点，他失控地在喉咙里尖叫。  
　　“我要尝尝你上面的小嘴，看是不是跟下面的一样软。”Thor宣布着揭下已经被汗水濡湿的胶带。Loki还来不及大口呼吸，立即落入一个窒息的吻中，对方尖利的牙齿重重咬在他下唇，不一会儿这个吻里就带入了血腥味儿。Thor满意地看着对方鲜红欲滴的唇瓣，下体加速律动着。  
　　“这是我的标记，现在起你是我的了。”  
　　一向以能言善辩著称的银舌头却像拔了电的音响，只剩粗重的喘息和细碎的呻吟，很多话似乎已经没有说出的必要，他已经被里里外外占有了个遍。  
　　“乖宝贝。”Steve奖励地加快了手上的捋动，胯部依然不断耸动，大部分敏感点都被掌握着的Tony很快又高潮了，已经射不出什么的阴茎跳动了几下，勉强挤出几丝稀薄的液体。Steve开始最后的冲刺，他确实可以继续像这样一整天，但他知道细水长流的道理。他无视对方刚刚经历过数次高潮极度敏感的肉壁，凶狠地直往最深处肏去，手指都嵌入对方的腿肉。Tony陷入了无休止的无精高潮，脑袋已经管理不好肌肉，他翻着白眼口水直流，一声高过一声的呻吟充斥着整个屋子。Steve精关一松，浓稠的白浊尽数射入Tony体内。  
　　高强度的操弄最终换来意外的结果。第二次被送上高潮的浪头，Loki尖叫着，下体属于男人的后穴喷射出一股暖流，烫在体内的龟头上。Thor动作一停，随即发狠地干了起来。  
　　“你居然，会喷水。”Thor干红了眼，满脑子都是操坏这个人，“你是不是还会怀孕，嗯？我射进去是不是会有我的种？”  
　　“哈啊——我，我不知道——”Loki崩溃地哭叫，“停，停一停，我受不了——”  
　　“你明明吃得下。”Thor笑了笑，加紧速度做最后的冲刺，Loki一直处在后穴的高潮中，大量液体从两人连接的缝隙涌出，似乎无穷无尽。Thor最后大力一顶，低吼一声，滚烫的精液一丝不差地射在他体内最深处。  
　　“怎么样？”Steve问着怀里奄奄一息的人。Tony费力地撑开眼皮，软绵绵的拳头落在对方胸膛。  
　　“操，你，你太入戏了吧。”  
　　“我可是很认真在按照我们说好的来。”Steve不好意思地说，“台词是Thor设计的。”  
　　“你以后，少跟他玩……”  
　　“弄疼你了吗？”Thor小心翼翼地将自己抽出来。Loki白眼一翻，“你说呢？就算我有润滑也不能直接那么进来啊。”  
　　“对不起，弟弟，我想着这样更真实一点……”刚刚的雄狮现在却像落水的狮子犬，小心地抱起爱人，“不过你刚刚真实太性感了，我根本忍不住。”  
　　“性感个屁！我再也不要陪你们玩这种无聊的游戏了。”  
　　“咦？你明明挺舒服的啊……”  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　待两位饱受摧残的“受害者”睡着，Steve跟Thor鬼鬼祟祟地来到阳台。  
　　“喂，Thor，你觉得谁赢了？”  
　　“当然是我啊，我比你持久。”  
　　“但是你家那位似乎很不买账呢，”Steve得意地抱起胸口，“我家Tony可是很满意来着。”  
　　“Loki也很满意，只是嘴硬不说。”  
　　“别忘了，对方舒适度可是很重要的一环！”  
　　“当然，”Thor声音越来越小，“弟弟爽得都潮吹了。”  
　　“……这就超过我的常识范围了。”  
　　而室内两个累得连指头都懒得动的“受害者”却喋喋不休地争论了一晚上。由于他们都偏心自家“歹徒”，最终也没有分出胜负。  
　　


	3. O色满园，双A临门（ABO）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注：文里提到的“筑巢”，是一个ABO公共设定，大意就是小O会在小A不在期间，用带有对方气味的衣服给自己筑巢，直到小A回来艹他为止。

　　  
　　自从复仇者们打败那个紫薯一样的外星反派，地球上的邪恶势力几乎从来不敢招惹他们，但九头蛇是个例外。Tony曾说，也只有永远不肯放弃侵略地球的Loki能与他们相较了。九头蛇就像打不死的蟑螂，或许造不成什么乱子（或者说在乱子产生前就被剿灭，一次次地），但从来不会放弃制造麻烦。眼下，复仇者们就遇到了个大麻烦。  
　　“Steve他们……怎么……还没回来……”Tony的意识不算很清醒，持续的高热攻击着他的心理防线，甜蜜的Omega气息从他身上散发开来。另一边，向来尖牙利齿的银舌头也陷入了自我挣扎，比人类更浓郁的Omega信息素暗示他比人类更煎熬的欲望，他已经出现了筑巢的症状，Thor的披风，Thor的地球连帽衫，甚至Thor的内裤，被他紧紧裹在自己身上，汲取上面残留的Alpha气息。  
　　是的，这两对AO结合而成的伴侣同居了。Loki讨厌这么说，但Thor与Steve不知道什么时候开始称兄道弟起来。最终Steve说服Tony，失去家园的阿斯加德情侣需要一个住所，战后资源紧张，而他们的房子很大。这两位看不惯对方的Omega却尴尬地面临着同样的生理周期，每次发情期，Thor和Steve都会留在家中陪伴他们度过，Loki将那几天的Stark大宅形容为“一个靠精液取胜的战场。”像今天这样两位Alpha同时不在家的情况是十分少见的——就像开头提到的那样，九头蛇突然进攻，两位Alpha已经离开两天了，而两位Omega却恰好到了“令人难以忍受”的发情期。  
　　  
　　“过来，凡人。”Loki依然保持着优雅的语调，但涣散的目光出卖了他。Tony大脑反应了一会儿，虽然现在挪动自己很困难，但还是磨磨蹭蹭地接近他。“我现在没心思跟你吵架，驯鹿。”  
　　“……改掉那个称呼……算了。”Loki一把握住了他的分身。  
　　“呃——你干嘛？”Tony被吓了一跳，但被别人握住命根子又不敢乱动，而且……该死的，怎么被别人撸会这么舒服？他明白Loki的意思了。  
　　“动动手，钢铁侠。”Loki勃起的欲望顶开内裤，因为得不到纾解而可怜地在床单上磨蹭着。Tony勉为其难地拉下他的内裤边，握住纤长的茎身，Loki发出一声小猫似的嘤咛。  
　　“嗯……”呼吸着自家Alpha的气息，性器被别人抚慰，Loki产生了对方已经回来的错觉，身后的穴口水光泛滥，将自己的内裤濡湿。Tony也情不自禁地靠过去，两个人把手中的阴茎并在一起摩擦。  
　　“哈啊……”Tony因为高热而发烫的面颊更加潮红，还有比这更下流的事吗？他们两个Omega因为发情互相抚慰，就这样还得不到满足。成年男性的阴茎完全勃起，伞状的蘑菇头无法完全包裹，每次手指搔刮过对方敏感的马眼时，都能换来一声比之前更加甜蜜的呻吟。  
　　“Thor……”Loki手上动作未停，脸颊深深埋进爱人的衣物里，身后流出许多蜜液的穴口在微凉的空气中收缩，他再也受不了了。Loki将另一只手伸进自己的臀缝，两指用力插进自己的甬道，虽然比不上性器，但总算被填满的小穴传来舒适的酥麻。他跪在床上用力操着自己的手指。  
　　“哈啊……干我，哥哥……”  
　　“天哪……”即使在热潮中，Tony也觉得眼前的一幕太过淫靡，那个不可一世的邪神像婊子一样操着自己。他的手还放在对方的性器上，正要抽回手，Loki狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
　　“别停下。”  
　　“操。”Tony狠狠撸了一把他的性器，手指在马眼处一旋，Loki尖叫一声，穴口淅淅沥沥地流出许多透明的体液，他的阴茎涨地紫红，但就是射不出来。  
　　“不行……还不够……”Loki在后穴的高潮中哭出声，没有自己的Alpha他根本射不出来，所有尝试都是徒劳的，他只能煎熬地等待Thor回来。  
　　Tony早也忍受不了一波高过一波的情潮，他从床头柜摸索着拿出一盒椭圆的跳蛋，纠缠在一起的电线根本解不开，他一狠心把两枚跳蛋推进身体，开关拧到最大。  
　　“啊————”震动的跳蛋直接按摩在敏感点的刺激太多了，他受不了地紧紧闭合大腿，却让跳蛋与肉壁接触地更紧密，只好又张开大腿，双腿摇摇晃晃地无所适从。Loki看Tony玩得那么爽，也取来一颗跳蛋塞进后穴，瞬间就被这个小玩意折服了。  
　　“啊……怎么会……”Loki的绿眼睛难以置信地睁着，脚趾都因为快感而蜷起。他向来不屑凡人拙劣的发明，这颗小东西却能让他如此快乐。  
　　“你……啊嗯……不喜欢……别用……”Tony努力扯出一个讽刺的笑容，虽然因为快感而有些扭曲。Loki正要反驳什么，熟悉的气息却突然钻入鼻腔，不是衣服上残留的那种微弱的气息，而是纯正的，干净的盛夏阳光。  
　　“Thor……”Loki慌忙扯住电线，可是震动的跳蛋却怎么也取不出来。他越是心急手底下越没有章法，一直找不到开关在哪。  
　　  
　　Thor和Steve还没进家门，就不约而同地闻到一股浓郁的Omega信息素味，像是几种开到极致的花朵混合在一起的糜烂味道。两人对视一眼，瞬间明白自家的Omega又同时陷入了发情期，不知道持续了多久。Thor和Steve都心急火燎，还没来得及换下作战服就奔上二楼卧室，Steve用盾牌撞开门锁，眼前的一幕让大兵脸红心惊：自己的Tony在床上翻滚呻吟，下体延伸出一截可疑的粉色电线，而Thor也发现自己弟弟惊疑不定地看着他，紧蹙的眉头和手中的电器开关昭示出体内肆虐的欲望。Thor下体狠狠一跳，也被激发着发情了。他如一头雄狮，侵略性地盯着眼前可口的猎物，湛蓝的眼睛微微眯起。  
　　“迫不及待了是吗，弟弟？”  
　　“哥哥……啊——”被自家Alpha毫不掩藏的信息素包围，Loki瞬间就高潮了。喜极而泣的哭声被很快封住他的双唇压抑在喉咙里。  
　　  
　　“对不起Tony，我回来晚了。”Steve两三步上前抱住对方，心疼地看着被欲望折磨地奄奄一息的爱人，帮助他将纠结的电线扯出。Tony总算松了口气，迎接他的很快变成了对方毫无章法的急吻。Steve也瞬间陷入发情，Tony身上浓郁的花香对他来说是最好的催情剂。他一边亲吻安抚对方，一边飞快地脱去碍事的制服，两天没刮的胡茬扎在敏感的皮肤上，反而增添了更多情趣。待到脱下最后一层阻碍，属于超级士兵的巨物早已蓄势待发，Tony瞬间软了腿。身体是有记忆的，他知道自己会被这柄肉刃送上难以想象的云端。  
　　“快进来，大兵。”水润的琥珀色眼珠期待地注视着他，穴口湿答答地滴着蜜液。Steve探进一根手指，知道对方已经准备好了，就抽出手指用自己那处顶住穴口，一点一点推进。  
　　“啊……嗯……进来了……”空虚的后穴被一点点填满，Tony前端瞬间射出一道精液，这不是什么身体不好的标志，陷入发情期的Omega身体会为结合产生很多变化，比如变得更加敏感，内壁也会自动分泌大量液体避免受伤。事实上很多强壮的Alpha会直接让一些意志力较弱的Omega陷入发情，更别提身上这头发情的野兽了。别管你是道德模范的大兵，还是对弟弟百依百顺的雷神，只要是发情的Alpha都跟野兽没有太大区别，脑海里唯一想做的事就是狠狠贯穿自己的爱人，用精液射满对方的肚子。  
　　大兵的意志力很快被又热又湿的甬道瓦解。无论肏过多少次，Tony的肉穴依然紧致如初，内壁的软肉紧紧包裹住他的茎身，像无数张小嘴吸附着他，爽得对方头皮发麻，已经硬挺的阴茎又暴涨一圈。他按住Tony因为快感而想要闭合的大腿内侧，在上面不轻不重地留下痕迹，小腹一下一下有力地律动，Tony刚刚射了一次，内壁敏感无比，全身都因为过量的快感而痉挛，但是前端还软软地贴在肚皮上，只有透明的腺液从铃口不断流出。  
　　Steve俯下身含住他的乳首，牙齿轻轻啃咬，将那里咬得像红宝石一样晶莹。下身依然不停楔动，惹得Tony呻吟不断。  
　　“嗯……Steve……再，再快点……”Tony面红耳赤地说着不经过大脑的话，身上的人动作一顿，随即发狠操干起来，两人连接的地方发出“扑哧扑哧”的水声。  
　　“啊……好棒……要，要……啊——”Tony眼前一白，半勃的阴茎又淅淅沥沥地流出一些白色的液体，肉穴内也分泌出更多淫液。Steve被不停高潮的肉穴绞得没坚持几下就产生了强烈的射精欲望，他正准备拔出去，Tony揽住他的脊背摇摇头。  
　　“标记我。”  
　　“你会怀孕的。”  
　　“射进来。”  
　　是个Alpha都忍不了这个。Steve不说话了，之前一直被刻意忽略的肉缝被他大力顶开，一大股淫水从里面涌出，他又重重抽插了几下，前端已经开始成结，牢牢勾住对方的生殖腔。  
　　“啊……天……”Tony被前所未有的极度快感和痛感折磨得大声哭喊。Alpha的结依然在膨胀，直到完全张开，Steve低吼一声，一大股浓稠的精液持续不断地射进生殖腔，将这不算很大的空间填得满满当当。  
　　“我爱你，Tony。”Steve眼角有些湿润，这是第一次Tony让自己在体内成结，这意味着他做好了成为一个父亲的准备，在他们成为伴侣的第五个年头。  
　　“行了大兵，让我睡会。”总算得到满足的Omega懒洋洋地回应着爱人的表白，这波热潮已经过去，但再过两三个小时，他又将迎来下一波情潮。  
　　  
　　Thor脱掉自己的铠甲，健硕的胸肌与人鱼线昭示着他在床上的勇猛。Loki迫不及待地解开他的内裤，看到自己朝思暮想的东西，脸上露出迷醉的表情。Thor突然有些嫉妒自己的小兄弟。  
　　“你想念它吗？”  
　　“想……”Loki已经被情欲烧糊涂了，他不知道自己在说什么。  
　　“先舔硬它，弟弟。”  
　　这是个恶劣的理由，他的性器已经够硬了。被欲望驱使的邪神此刻却无从分辨，为了被满足而讨好地伸出舌头，曾经将敌人耍得团团转的银舌头此刻在巨大的伞状蘑菇头上色情地舔舐，舌尖描摹过对方的龟头，茎身，手指还揉搓着两个卵蛋。Thor却觉得这并不能纾解太多性欲，鼓励地摸摸对方的脑袋。Loki抬起水雾弥漫的双眼，在对方的注视下将龟头吞进口腔。  
　　Thor的性器实在太大了，仅仅是头部就已经填满他的口腔，他艰难地吞咽着口中的硕大，浓郁的Alpha荷尔蒙在鼻尖炸开，被信息素包裹的Loki已经腿软地快要支撑不住上半身，他一手扶着根部，一手撑在床面，费力将硕大的性器尽可能多得吞下。Thor终于忍受不了这样的情景，抓住对方的发根按在自己的阴茎上，模拟性交那样操着他的嘴。  
　　“唔——唔——”  
　　巨大的肉棒一直顶开他的喉咙，在窒息与呕吐的错觉里，Loki流下生理性泪水，涎水不受控制地顺着嘴角流下，与泪液和其他体液混合在一起，将本就覆盖着一层薄汗的身体弄得更加泥泞不堪。他呜呜咽咽地求饶，希望Alpha赶紧操他好终结这种折磨，但Thor被紧致的口腔吸引，一下一下大力操着他上面的小嘴，不给他任何选择的余地。全身心都被自己的Alpha支配，Loki又满足又委屈，泪水不断从绿宝石似的眼睛里流出。Thor终是不忍心，缓缓将自己的巨物抽出来，一把将自家Alpha推倒在床边，舌尖在来不及合拢的嘴里搅动着，下身缓慢而坚定地插入早已水光泛滥的洞穴。  
　　“你想要这个，对吗？”  
　　“啊……是，是的……”Loki在被满足的同时发出一声喟叹，“我想要你……Thor……想要你……在我里面……”  
　　“我给你，Loki……给你一切。”  
　　Thor挺动腰身，狰狞的巨物在最柔软的地方来回抽动，那些滑溜溜的液体提供了最好的润滑，他知道弟弟不会受伤，动作逐渐又重又快，一下一下，像要把对方钉在床上。  
　　“哈啊……给我……更多……”Loki失控地呻吟，双腿紧紧攀附着对方的脊背，在一下重过一下的抽插中到达顶峰。磨蹭在肚皮上的阴茎流出快乐的白浊，身后肉穴也在痉挛。Thor知道弟弟这时候很敏感，但也想不到会这么快就高潮两次，不断渗出蜜液的肉壁推挤着他，催促他快点缴枪投降，Thor暗骂一声，放慢了速度给Loki缓冲的时间，对方的大腿已经被他抓出淤青，他索性俯下身重重吻在他的颈侧和前胸，留下一串湿漉漉的红痕，这种标记让他十分满意。  
　　Loki逐渐从高潮里平静下来，每次这时候他的情欲已经褪去，但Thor还未发泄，这次也一样。Thor见他似乎恢复了一些，就再次大力操干起来，他操地很深，那么粗长的巨物只留短短一截在外面，金色的耻毛时不时搔刮过被撑开的穴口，带来阵阵酥痒。Loki很快又被操地说不出话，双臂搂着对方脖颈，身体最深处微微张开一个小口，他只觉得腰眼发酸，但却躲不过这甜蜜的处刑。Thor又压着他干了一会儿，手指按过的地方都留下红痕，总算到了临界点。他在成结之前用全部意志力将自己抽出，对着Loki平坦白皙的腹部不断撸动，又多又浓的白浊很快射了他一身。  
　　另一边，Steve的结还没消散，依然埋在Tony体内，两人温存地说着悄悄话。Loki转头看了一眼，有些心虚地问自己的Alpha：  
　　“你觉得怎么样？”  
　　“Loki，只要你开心。”Thor低下头轻吻对方，他的性器还是没有软下的趋势。Loki叹息一声，将脑袋埋进羽毛枕里。  
　　“我还没有准备好……”  
　　“没关系，我也不忍心看你受苦。”Thor轻声安慰着他。  
　　  
　　第二波热潮很快到来。之前的床已经被各种体液浸湿不能用，Steve抱着Tony来到隔壁套间，未到卧室Tony就受不了地在他身上磨蹭，大兵心里暗骂一声，把对方放在宽大的皮质沙发上呈跪趴的姿势，双手分开挺翘的臀瓣，从背后进入他。Tony手指嵌进沙发背里，体内敏感点被不断操着，很快就意识模糊，耳边只听得到粗重的呼吸和肉体拍打声。  
　　“嗯，老公……好，好深……哈……”  
　　“你叫我什么？”Steve觉得下身又粗了一圈，即使是发情期，Tony也鲜少会这么称呼他。  
　　“老公，老公……啊……好棒……”Tony意乱情迷地喊着，他只知道这样会让对方操得自己更舒服，便毫不迟疑地说着平时根本不会说出口的情话。  
　　“你喜欢我这样操你，是吗？”Steve用力拍了拍他的臀肉，雪白的肤色很快染上粉红。Tony不由自主地挺起臀部迎合他的操干。  
　　“喜，啊……喜欢……”Tony转过脑袋，嫣红的唇瓣微张着，Steve立即吻住它，像从玫瑰花瓣上面汲取露珠那样吮吸。  
　　皮沙发已经积起一个小水洼，Tony有些轻微脱水，史蒂芬就着插入的姿势抱着他站起身。  
　　“啊……这样，不行……”  
　　“你需要补充养分。”超级士兵的体力好的吓人，健壮的手臂将成年男性的身体牢牢锁在自己怀里，每一步都操得又狠又深。Tony担心掉下去，只能用手臂紧紧回抱住对方，下身却结合得更加紧密。  
　　“啊……嗯……你太棒了……”Tony半眯起眼睛，嗓子里发出舒服的呻吟，Steve就这样抱着他下楼。  
　　“二楼，嗯……有水……”  
　　“你需要进食，亲爱的。”Steve不容置疑地抱紧他，一步一步从旋梯上走下来。  
　　“啊——要，要坏了……轻点……”Tony哭喊着，双臂却紧紧搂着对方不敢撒手。每下一个台阶体内的巨物就会狠狠顶在最深处，短短的旋梯显得漫长无比。  
　　“呜……又要……”Tony下体像失禁一样喷出蜜液，Steve操进了他的生殖腔，原先射进去的精液混合着大量淫水从被顶开的缝隙里喷洒而出，Steve爽得头皮发麻，咬紧牙关忍住射精的欲望。这段旋梯终于到了尽头，他把对方放在餐桌上，抬起两条软绵绵的腿，发狠地操干起来。刚刚潮吹过的身体根本禁不住这么猛烈的顶弄，Tony脸上的表情似痛苦又似欢愉，铺着餐巾的大理石桌面有些微冰凉，身旁放着烛台和鲜花，这让他觉得自己像是一顿大餐，正被享用的大餐。  
　　“轻，轻点……哈啊……真的会坏掉……”Tony无力地求饶着。  
　　Steve抓过旁边的水杯仰头喝了一口，俯下身从嘴里渡给Tony。  
　　“啊……骗子……”  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　“你是骗子……”Tony心想，明明说要补充养分，结果还是被操。  
　　Steve笑出声，他的Tony真是可爱极了。  
　　  
　　“哥哥……别在这里。”Loki求饶地看着Thor，对方只是伸手推开窗户，让更多新鲜空气进来，同时将他压在冰冷的玻璃窗上。  
　　“不会有人来的。”这倒是实话，他们的房子在郊外，屋外又是树林，根本不会有人路过。可是面对开阔的室外，Loki怎么也放心不下，即使被情热烧着也觉得这太荒唐了。Thor的呼吸落在他的耳畔。  
　　“我要操到你求我让你怀孕为止，亲爱的弟弟。”他一挺身，硕大的阴茎一下子没入潮湿的甬道。Loki一下子软了腿，趴在光滑的玻璃上又没有支撑点，大部分重量都压在体内的巨物上，这让对方很容易进到很深，一直操到生殖腔入口。  
　　“啊……不，不行……太多了……”Loki只觉得下腹一阵酥麻，触电般的快感席卷了大脑，Thor似乎真是拿出了操到怀孕的架势，一下一下又深又重地律动，根本不给他喘息的机会。  
　　“Thor……啊……哥哥……”他的前端滴着粘液，随着身后的顶弄在透明的玻璃上划出淫靡的水痕，如果这时有人路过，一定会看到被压在窗台上猛干的Loki，他全身泛着羞耻的粉红，明明想要摆脱现状，却可怜兮兮地发着情，只能任由Thor予取予夺。  
　　“你明明爽得都流水了。”Thor按着他纤细的脖颈，手下稍一用力就会折断，这让他觉得自己在亵渎珍品，事实也的确如此，他们互称了上千年兄弟，却用这种方式将彼此牢牢地绑定在对方身边。Thor一口咬住他后颈的腺体，漫长的年月里Loki从不肯接受他在体内成结，他便总是泄愤似的对着那块软肉大力啃咬，旧的齿痕覆盖着新的。而Loki不知是出于愧疚还是觉得舒服，也不阻止他与年龄不符的幼稚行径。  
　　“啊……我，我要到了……”Loki闭上眼，浓郁的Alpha信息素透过腺体注入他的身体，被临时标记又在操着的身体很快迎来又一个顶峰。从肉穴深处涌出一波液体，淅淅沥沥地顺着他的大腿流下，Thor被这波热液一浇也觉得到了临界点，他低吼一声，将Loki身躯一把捞起，边插入边像门外移动。  
　　“哈啊……你疯了……”Loki下意识夹紧他，刚刚高潮的敏感内壁被一下一下深重地碾压顶弄，爽得说不出完整的句子。他不知道Thor要去哪，只是将这当做他想要的性爱的一种，除了体内射精，别的他都可以满足对方。  
　　“你渴了吗？”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　Thor一把将他放在地毯上，趁着还未成结将硕大拔出来，对着Loki的脸撸动几下。  
　　“喝了它。”  
　　“什么？不……”  
　　“喝了它。”  
　　“……等这几天过了，你最好躲远点。”Loki露出一个毫无杀伤力的凶狠表情，却乖乖张开嘴将脸凑过去。Thor在射精前一刻用自己的硕大堵住了那张小嘴，大股精液顺着食道滑下，Loki费力地吞咽着，险些被过多的精水呛到。  
　　“也算是得偿所愿了。”Thor浅浅一笑，轻轻抚摸着他被汗水打湿的发丝。  
　　  
　　晚餐还是要吃的。下午短暂的歇息时间，两个丝毫不见疲态的Alpha下厨做饭，Steve做了一道水果拼盘，给Omega们补充维生素。Thor做了一道甜汤，里面加入了糖分和很多营养液，这几天Omega的伙食都要以流食为主。晚餐时候两个Omega没有力气拌嘴，只是刚一坐下，第三次情潮又汹涌而至，坐在自家Alpha大腿上他们就不安分了起来。没办法，Thor和Steve只能让他们坐在自己阴茎上，一边操弄一边喂他们吃饭。  
　　“啊……好舒服……”得到满足的Tony也不管旁边是不是有人在，偏过头从爱人手里衔走葡萄，轻轻一咬汁水就在唇齿间绽开，有的汁液还顺着唇角流下。Steve吻着他的唇角舔走那些液体。  
　　“别浪费，Tony。”  
　　  
　　“嗯……我不，不想喝……这个……”Loki将脑袋偏向另一边，Thor无奈地举着勺子。  
　　“听话，你会营养不良的。”  
　　“不行，这时候我，喝不下……啊……”Loki摇着头，上半身无力地靠在对方怀里，Thor明白了过来，自家这个好面子的Omega一定因为有外人在所以觉得会出丑。他只能耐心地哄着对方。  
　　“你看，Tony也在好好吃东西，你不吃的话体力就不如他了。”  
　　“那个，凡人……呃嗯……不可能……”Loki看了一眼桌子对面，只见Tony正在Steve身上起伏，往自己嘴里塞着葡萄。他顿时泄了气，歪着头啜吸一口甜汤，Thor总算松了口气，憋得难受的性器也加大力度顶弄  
　　“哈啊……肚子……好涨……”Loki委屈巴巴地看着他。  
　　“你根本没吃东西。”Thor毫不留情地戳穿他的谎言，又盛起一勺汤递到他嘴边。Loki这次没有拒绝，但处于性事中根本无法顾及食物，多数汤汁都顺着嘴角流进才换好的衬衣领口。这样反复多次，胸口一大片布料都被打湿，粉红的乳首依稀可见。Thor一把推开汤碗，将弟弟压在餐桌上，从背后继续操干他。  
　　“啊……Thor……别……”Loki看着骤然拉近的Tony和Steve，难堪地恨不得钻到地下。Tony愣了一下，幸灾乐祸地看着他。  
　　“Tony，我们也这样好吗？”Steve有些蠢蠢欲动。  
　　“什么？不……等等……”Tony还没来得及高兴，也被抱上餐桌，脑袋还差点跟Loki撞在一起。这下两个Omega面面相觑，脸都涨得通红，成了一条绳上的蚂蚱。  
　　“Thor……啊……我恨你……”  
　　“我也爱你，Loki。”Thor没有因为别人的举动而停下自己的动作，相反两个Alpha在性事上总是有些比较的意味在里头。Thor扶着他纤瘦的腰肢一下一下大力撞击着，让Loki脑子里没法想别的，只能像浅滩的鱼那样大口呼吸着。  
　　“啊……操到了……”Tony大口喘着气，他跟Loki太近了，近得可以感知到彼此的呼吸。他突然起了戏耍的心思，拿起一颗葡萄递到眼前的人唇边。  
　　“你……”Loki迷茫地看着他，Tony不由分说把葡萄塞进他半张的唇齿间，像恶作剧得逞的孩子那样笑出声。  
　　“你被操傻了，小鹿斑比？”  
　　“去你的。”士可杀不可辱。Loki随手抓过一瓣橘子，塞进Tony嘴里，脸颊因为愤怒和欲望而扭曲着。  
　　“唔……”Tony艰难地吃下水果，本来只是个恶作剧，却被对方的回应激起了好胜心，他又抓过一瓣苹果塞给对方。一盘水果就这样被分食完了。临近高潮的时候，两个Omega不得不暂且停下幼稚的游戏，彼此缺少支点的肩靠在一起，在Alpha们一下重过一下的顶弄中迎来不知道第几个高潮。这顿晚餐总算是“吃”完了。  
　　  
　　入夜，Stark豪宅内却并不平静。柔软的绒毛地毯上，Tony趴在Steve身上替他口交，而Steve正舔舐着泛着蜜液的小穴。  
　　“唔……嗯……”Tony艰难地吞吐着士兵的硕大，自己也不会刻意去碰的地方被无微不至地照顾着，令他难为情又兴奋。Steve掰开臀瓣，已经被操了一天的穴口有些红肿，他心疼地用舌头抚慰，舌尖的小突起却试探着往更深的地方戳刺。  
　　“Tony，你的蜜液真甜。”  
　　“噢……唔……”Tony面色潮红，口中的性器进入到喉咙，两手还揉搓着照顾不到的茎身。经过一天的浇灌他的情潮已经渐渐退去，只是被舔弄穴口也很舒服，或者说已经没有力气再进行一轮性爱，毕竟明天依然是发情期，要保存体力。Steve只觉得下身被包裹地十分舒适，像泡在温水里，对方甜蜜的信息素也令他沉醉，唇齿间都是Tony的气息，他没有刻意延长时间，不一会儿就射在了Tony嘴里，Tony也在被舔穴的快感中绷紧身子，铃口射出淡淡的精液。  
　　Steve将Tony从地上抱起，摸摸他微微鼓起的小腹，满脸喜悦的笑容。  
　　“我真高兴，Tony，我们要有孩子了。”  
　　“得了吧，你只是想射在里面。”  
　　“呃……怎么会呢。”  
　　“我们加起来一百多岁了，士兵，你打算怎么跟孩子解释这个？”  
　　“Loki跟Thor加起来两千岁了。”  
　　“……教育真是个大难题。”  
　　  
　　Loki和Thor依然在客房的床上纠缠。这次他们的节奏也放得很慢，Thor侧躺着抬起Loki一边的腿，从侧面进入他。Loki已经累得不想动弹，被操也只是轻声哼哼着，偶尔跟Thor说两句闲话。  
　　“明年这时候，Stark的孩子应该已经出生了吧。”Loki望着窗外微微变红的枫叶，突然觉得在地球的这一年过得很快，比他之前一千多个年份都要快上许多。  
　　“当然。”Thor静静注视着他的侧脸，不明白他为什么要在这时提起这个。  
　　“独生子会很孤单，不知道他们是否打算多要几个。”  
　　“呃，我猜他们会的。”Thor掰过他的脑袋，“你到底想说什么？”  
　　“你就是不明白，是吗。”Loki无奈地点了点自家Alpha的脑门，“我想，Stark家的小混蛋也许需要个玩伴……”  
　　“你认真的？”Thor惊讶大于喜悦，Loki骗了他这么多年，在巨大的幸福面前他一时竟分辨不出真假。  
　　“比跟你结婚时还认真。我想，现在接受自己是个Omega的事实不算晚吧。”Loki眼神飘向一边。  
　　“不晚不晚，什么时候都不晚，我们有的是时间。”Thor激动地在他脸上猛亲一口，积压了数百年的欲望一下子爆发开来。有谁能相信，作为Alpha中的强者，Thor居然从来没有在自己的Omega体内成结过。  
　　“啊……好痛，你慢点……”Loki惊恐地感受到本就异于常人的巨物瞬间涨大，Thor已经进入他的生殖腔，体内的结不断膨胀，将狭小的孕育孩子的地方撑大，Loki几乎马上后悔了，过量的刺激和疼痛逼得他分泌出大量体液以润滑，Thor的精液开始源源不断地灌进他的生殖腔，内壁被滚烫的液体激发得一阵痉挛。  
　　“呜……哥哥……”Loki哭着再次高潮，这是最终的结合，他们相识在千年以前，相恋在数百年前，但从来没有像这一刻那样，完整而彻底地拥有对方。  
　　Thor总算结束了，但结还未退去，这让刚刚完成最终标记的一对伴侣只能抱在一起温存。  
　　“我从没那么爽过。”Thor有些失神地望着弟弟，他身上躁动的气息也趋于缓和，Loki想了想，还是决定说出事实。  
　　“其实……我也没有。”  
　　到底为什么之前总是不愿意被标记呢？Loki真正开始后悔了，他错过了多少次美妙的高潮啊。好在后面还有漫长的时光，他们可以经常这么做了。  
　　


	4. Sex Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成人飞行棋

　　  
　　在Loki漫长的神生里，有许多事已经变得模糊不清，但只有一件事他非常确定：Stark来找他一定没好事。  
　　“拜托，我们一起玩嘛~”Tony摊开手里的纸质棋盘，满怀期待地看着他，Loki漫不经心地地扫视了一眼……糟糕，他觉得自己有点被吸引了，但他不能这么快妥协。于是Loki只是一脸嫌弃地看着他说：“你有什么特殊癖好吗总是要一起玩这些奇怪的游戏？！”  
　　“增加点情趣而已，”Tony太清楚对方的意图了，不给点甜头是不会妥协的。“这样，无论过程怎样这次都算你赢，怎么样？”  
　　“……成交。”Loki觉得自己自从来到地球，就堕落了不止一星半点。  
　　  
　　这件事自然是不需要他们的情人同意的，事实上当Thor和Steve看到脱得光溜溜的Loki和Tony蹲在地上掷骰子时，只有一句话可以形容他们现在的心情：这又是什么操作？  
　　“你一会都离不开我是吗？”Steve上前一把抱起Tony，怀里的人惊慌失措地挣扎着，“放我下来，Steve，你误会了！”  
　　Thor则理智多了，他低下头看了会棋盘，突然明白了什么，拍拍大兵的肩膀，“我觉得这不是坏事……”  
　　  
　　“好吧，刚刚不算，重来。”Loki和Tony重新开始掷骰子，只是这次他们背后多了两位面部充血下体肿胀的男士。Tony嘴里念叨着“上帝显灵”之类的话，双手向上一抛，手中的骰子骨碌碌地在地上滚了几圈，最终停留在3点上。Tony挪动棋子前进三格，落在“猫尾肛塞”这一格。  
　　“在这里。”Thor看好戏地从道具箱里拿出来一条毛茸茸的黑色猫尾，Tony突然觉得这个游戏太糟糕了，如果只是他跟Steve还好点，现在阿斯加德来客们也盯着他的一举一动。  
　　Tony硬着头皮接过那条带着尾巴的肛塞，分开双腿跪坐在地上，提前润滑好的后穴羞涩地张开一个小口，期待着接下来的事。Tony两手掰开自己的臀瓣，将半透明的乳胶棒缓缓插入。与性器不同，那个东西没有人体的温度，触感也不大一样，因此异物感格外强烈。Tony感到几道视线都落在他身上，不自在地咬紧下唇，狠狠心一用力，将肛塞全部插入进去，内壁完全被填满的瞬间，Tony松开手扭头看了看，毛茸茸的猫尾就在他脚腕上扫来扫去。  
　　Steve突然觉得，这个游戏简直是对自己的惩罚。看着Tony用最天真的表情往自己身体里塞入按摩棒，他恨不能代替这个自己上。  
　　  
　　到了Loki的回合。他一抛就抛出了4点，进入五回合的春药状态。Loki膝盖一软就跪倒在地，难以置信地大口呼吸着，不敢相信这么快就起作用了。Thor想要拉起他，一摸他全身都变得滚烫，而这再正常不过的皮肤接触却让Loki轻哼一声，内里要命的地方泛起一阵难以言喻的空虚。  
　　“你还好吗？”Tony看着Loki有些苍白的脸色，头一回有些担心，毕竟这个产品还未经过任何人测验。Loki看着对方晃来晃去的尾巴，重重点点头。“别废话，继续吧。”  
　　  
　　Tony再次抛起骰子，这次数字停在了6，甜甜圈口交。  
　　“这是什么意思？”Steve不解地看着这几个字，怎么放在一起他就不明白了呢？  
　　“简单。”Tony不怀好意地笑笑，“Jar,给我拿一盒甜甜圈来。”  
　　“您确定要在这种情况下用餐吗？”  
　　“Tony，你别告诉我你在录像之类的。”Loki虚弱地瞪着他。  
　　“放心，只是用于科学研究，”Tony对面色潮红的Loki眨眨眼，又对着天花板喊道：“别废话了快拿过来！”  
　　“啪叽。”一盒甜甜圈掉在他面前。  
　　“You son of bitch...”Loki一想到今天的所有内容都会被这家伙录下来，眼前一阵晕眩。  
　　“看好了，士兵。”Tony拿起一个甜甜圈，看着自己的爱人，Steve被他饱含欲望的眼神看得呼吸粗重。却见Tony将甜甜圈放到嘴边，舌尖舔上内层空心的部分，在四周打着圈。一个甜甜圈被他舔得无比情色，直到Tony开始模拟性交那样抽插，Steve终于看出来什么叫做“甜甜圈口交。”  
　　“你把它当成谁了？”Steve生气地拿走他的甜甜圈。  
　　“就只是一个阴道而已。”Tony摊手。  
　　Steve的胸膛剧烈起伏着，手中的甜品被他捏出几个指印，黏腻的糖霜沾满了指缝。在就地操哭他与尊重对方完成游戏之间，Steve艰难地挣扎着。Tony被他吃人的目光看得心惊，还未等他说什么，Steve突然俯身重重吻住他，与平时的温柔截然不同，牙齿将双唇咬得红肿，呼吸也被剥夺。在Tony以为自己会窒息的时候，Steve总算松开了他。  
　　“永远别再这样做。”Steve端起甜甜圈，从窗户扔出去。  
　　  
　　Loki掷出了4点。  
　　“用下面的嘴吃棒冰……”Loki不想承认，这个结果让他有些高兴，他现在迫切地需要一些东西来填满自己。道具箱自然也备好了棒冰，Thor犹疑不定地将散发着丝丝冷气的棒冰递给他。  
　　“会不会太凉了？”  
　　“少废话。”Loki一把夺过棒冰，顾不上冰冷的触感，就着棒冰外面滑腻腻的液体贴近穴口。肌肉因为骤冷而紧张地收缩，Loki倒吸一口凉气，咬紧牙关缓缓往里塞。催情的药剂让他内壁比平常还要热和敏感，遇到冰冷的柱状物带来触电般的快感，几乎要把它烫化。  
　　“啊……”体内的燥热被冰块缓解，内壁被撑开，Loki忍不住握着把手上上下下地操弄自己，脑中理智全无，现在他只想得到释放。  
　　棒冰在摩擦中逐渐变小，化掉的糖水从穴口溢出，淅淅沥沥地染湿了他的股缝和身下的地毯，看起来像是肠道自己分泌的液体。Thor实在忍不住了，三两下脱下自己的内裤，将自己的性器送到Loki唇边，低沉的嗓音蛊惑道：“上面的嘴也吃棒冰怎么样？”  
　　Loki见到眼前热腾腾的肉棒，什么也顾不上，顺从地张开嘴将硕大的头部吞进口腔。足有鸽子蛋大小的头部将他脸部撑地变形，对此Loki也毫无知觉。他清楚怎么做会让对方更愉快，舌尖不遗余力地挑逗着敏感的神经。  
　　Thor鼓励地摸摸他的头发，头一回见对方如此顺从，他开始感谢Stark的小游戏了。  
　　  
　　Tony这次掷到了“弄脏心爱的物品”，还没等他细想，Steve一把抱起他，放到附近的床上。  
　　“你心爱的物品是什么？”  
　　“甜甜圈。”Tony还在为他刚刚扔掉自己一盒宝贵的甜甜圈而生气。  
　　“那是食品。”Steve为自己冲动的行为有些后悔，他左顾右盼，突然想到了什么，一溜烟跑出门外，没多久拿回来一个头盔。  
　　“你不是总说，盔甲是你最心爱的孩子吗？”Steve将那个头盔放到床边，让Tony翻了个身，缓缓抽出那条碍事的猫尾肛塞。  
　　“我才不会射在我的Mark50上面！”Tony剧烈挣扎起来，但体内缓缓抽离的猫尾让他像被提着后颈的猫一样无力。Steve终于拿走了肛塞，早已硬得发疼的滚烫性器从还没完全合拢的穴口挤进去，一下子顶到底。Tony像被钉在床上一样动弹不得。  
　　“你会的，我会让你射上去。”Steve扶着他的腰开始抽插起来。  
　　  
　　体内的棒冰已经完全融化，可惜Loki顾不上这个，Thor正不遗余力地干着他上面的嘴。Loki从来没有哪次像今天这样渴望Thor，不是替他口交，而是希望他用最大的力气狠狠操自己，他快被体内的饥饿逼疯了。  
　　“唔唔——”想说出口的话全部被堵在喉咙里，变成含糊不清的呜咽。他下身湿漉漉一片，化掉的冰水混合着他自己的体液弄湿了一大片地毯，还有水在源源不断地流出。Loki只觉屁股底下一片令人恶心的冰凉，他仰着头望进Thor的眼，臀部轻轻摇摆着，就差在脸上写“请操我”了，Thor忍不住想笑，自家这个弟弟每次都是这样，跟Stark较劲，结果自己先受不了要做。  
　　“想让我操你吗？”  
　　“唔嗯……”Loki眼巴巴地点点头。  
　　“可是我就是在操你啊。”Thor顶了顶他的喉咙。  
　　“唔——唔——”Loki着急地抬高自己的屁股，手臂翻到身后示意，这已经是明示了。Thor知道爱人难受，他也早就想肏进那个水漉漉的肉穴了，便不再逗弄他，从Loki嘴里抽出自己的性器。他也抱起Loki将他放到窗台上，分开他的大腿，那个秘穴还在向外吐着亮晶晶的粘液，他伸进手指搅了搅，感到里面已经可以进入，就挺身将自己的昂扬巨物送入洞口。刚刚吃过棒冰的内壁这会变得更加火热，比平时要热上许多，Thor被紧紧包裹着，额头青筋一跳一跳，要用很大的意志力才能克制住射精的欲望。  
　　“哈啊……哥哥……”窗台很窄，Loki整个人被夹在玻璃和Thor之间，双腿夹紧他的腰背才不至于掉下去。在被插入的一瞬间，早已濒临高潮的身体一阵颤栗，前端直挺挺地射出缕缕白浊，将这幅画面更染得淫靡不堪。  
　　Thor想不到仅仅是插入就让对方高潮，皱眉停下来给他适应的时间，刚刚才插进去的性器委屈地一动不敢动。Loki努力睁大迷蒙的双眼，送给爱人一个吻。  
　　“继续……不要停。”  
　　“Loki……”Thor下体狠狠一跳，扶着对方双腿就再次操干起来。这次他不再保留，次次都插到他身体最深处，常年被滋润的内壁弹力极佳，将远超常人的硕大完全吃进去。Loki虽然刚刚高潮了一次，但药效还没过，被大力操着也只觉快意不断，央求对方更加深入。Thor干红了眼，恨不得把卵蛋也挤进去，耻毛一次次搔刮着穴口，也沾上了亮晶晶的体液。Loki总算得到了满足，放任自己大声呻吟，也不管是否会传到室外。  
　　“呃嗯……Thor……干我，干哭我，让我像婊子一样高潮。”  
　　“操，你哪学的这些新词！”Thor觉得自己快忍不住了，发狠地操着他，一想到Loki不知道从谁那里学了这些荤话，他就心烦意乱，只能通过下身的运动宣泄。  
　　  
　　“操，你他妈……啊——”Tony还想挣扎，但Steve不给他这个机会，一上来就是暴风骤雨般的抽插，完全没给对方适应的时间。Tony大张着嘴，身体随着对方的动作而抖动。  
　　“你是不是，啊……对你的超级，血清……有什么误解？”质问的句子因为断断续续而变得软绵无力。Tony绝望了，这家伙是真的不知道自己那东西跟肛塞根本不是一个数量级的吗？尽管有了肛塞的扩张，但Steve还是让他难以适应，身体在疼痛和极度的快感中被割裂成两半，犹如深处天堂与地狱的交界。每一寸内壁都被狠狠摩擦，肌肉被完全撑开，柔软的肠壁最深处被重重顶弄，Tony觉得内脏都要移位了。  
　　“嗯……你怎么，还是这么紧？”Steve自言自语般地低语着，Tony的身体总是让他欲罢不能，无论是紧致的小穴还是挺翘的臀部，或许只是因为这些都是名为Tony.Stark的元素，他才会如此沉迷。  
　　游戏早已被抛之脑后，卧室里只有交缠在一起的肉体，淫靡的水声与呻吟。Tony的前端时不时擦过冰冷的头盔，不受控制流出的前列腺液将那一片润湿。每每如此他就羞愤愈加，仿佛最纯洁的珍宝被玷污，但又有些猎奇的快感充斥全身，弄脏的好像是他自己。Steve还在不遗余力地挖掘他的潜力，这个姿势本就进得深，现在Tony觉得从未被碰触的地方也被狠狠操着。而敏感点不光是前列腺，内壁处处都火辣辣地舒服，被完全肏开的肉穴紧紧吸附着体内的阴茎，契合地像是本该就如此。  
　　Steve感到身下人渐渐放松的身体，时不时逸出的轻哼，知道他渐渐找到感觉了，便放慢了速度，他还不想太快就射。但Tony却已经撑不住了，刚刚濒临高潮的边缘，Steve动作却突然慢了下来，一直得不到释放的欲望涨得难受。  
　　“嗯……快点，我想射。”他转头瞪了一眼Steve，虽然因为欲望而完全没什么杀伤力。  
　　“我以为你想慢一点？”  
　　“操，你故意玩我是吧？”  
　　“……”Steve搞不清对方的脾气了，只得依言加快速度。Tony内壁剧烈收缩着，紧闭的双唇也抑制不住从齿缝溢出的呻吟，他下体一抖，点点白浊射在了自己的头盔上。  
　　Tony一瞬间哭出声，科学是他心中的圣地，现在那里变得淫乱。他为自己的放纵而羞愧。  
　　“没事的，Tony，没事的。”Steve顾不得解决自己的生理问题，俯下身亲吻他的背。  
　　“它只是一样物品，真正天才的是你的头脑。”  
　　“呜……都是你的错！”Tony泣不成声。Steve有些手足无措起来。“对不起，我不知道这个会让你这么大反应。”  
　　“你准备在我里面待到明年吗？”Tony没好气道。Steve一愣，明白对方的意思，再次抽动起来，Tony一边哭一边嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，Steve只得一边动一边不断亲吻安抚他。  
　　  
　　“啊，嗯……就是这样……”Loki享受地眯起眼睛，似乎觉得这样还不够，把手指放进嘴里吮吸。Thor被他撩拨地心里起火，发疯似的操着他，肉体拍打声不绝于耳。Loki又射了一次，见Thor还是没有要射的意思，终于有些慌了。  
　　“啊……Thor，不要了……”  
　　“弟弟，你怎么只顾着自己享受。”Thor故意说着，“我的小兄弟还想跟你大战三百回合呢。”  
　　“嗯，不是……”Loki渐渐感到药效终于过去，被一直操的内壁渐渐泛起肿涨，一直张开的穴口也酸麻不已。Thor继续顶弄着他的敏感点，让Loki只能呜呜咽咽地求饶，再也发不出平日里刻薄的声音。  
　　“呜……哥哥，求你……”Loki开始发动亲情攻势。  
　　“求我什么？”Thor不为所动。  
　　“求你呜呜……停下来。”  
　　Thor就着插入的姿势抱起他。Loki感到肠道最深处也被捅开，尖叫一声紧紧缠在Thor身上，Thor将他扔到床的另一边，继续动作起来。  
　　Loki眼睛一眨，豆大的泪珠从眼角滑落。他转头正对上Tony的泪眼。两个人头一次没有取笑对方的窘境，只是僵硬地别过头。他们发誓，这一定是最后一次这样玩了。  
　　“看起来有人比我更过分。”Thor意有所指道。Loki已经被操晕了过去，Thor无奈地想，明明是对方要求的，最后反倒是自己理亏。但是他明白，以后再多次这样的情况，他还是会继续宠爱这个小机灵鬼。  
　　“一起？”Thor看着Steve。  
　　“一起。”Steve头也不回道。他们双双加快了速度，刚刚高潮过的内壁都还在收缩之中，没坚持多久，浓稠的白浆填满甬道，Tony总算松了口气，放心地晕过去了。自然，收起道具箱这类收尾的活计，都是两个神采奕奕的金发男人做的。  
　　  
　　“嘿，等下去喝一杯怎么样？”Steve叫住抱着Loki离开的Thor。  
　　“明天吧，Loki醒来发现我不在又该闹了。”Thor抱歉地笑笑。  
　　“说的也是，我得去准备护膝跪键盘了。”Steve耸耸肩，他们对视几秒，都笑了起来。  
　　“照顾好你家那位。”  
　　“你也是。”


End file.
